


SnowBaz- A Soulmate AU

by jumpersandscones



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpersandscones/pseuds/jumpersandscones
Summary: Baz finds out that Simon’s soulmate mark matches his own, only, he’s never truly believed in soulmates
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	SnowBaz- A Soulmate AU

Baz Pitch liked to say he had never believed in something as silly as soulmates. He had grown up surrounded by stories of such things, stories of matching tattoos signifying your one true love, and of course as a child he had believed it. But, growing older, it became obvious to him that it was all bullshit. Nobody was meant specifically for another person, and he knew for a fact that his father and step-mother were not and would not ever be soulmates. His belief only grew stronger the older he became. A part of him wanted to believe it was real, that someone was out there waiting for him, but it just didn't seem realistic. 

It only seemed to get less realistic when he met his roommate- a boy by the name of Simon Snow. Instantly Baz seemed to fall for him, but it was quickly proven that Simon didn't feel the same. Why would he?

It was a lazy Saturday night, rain falling down in sheets outside the window. There were no classes today, the boys spending it however they pleased: Simon with his best friend of course, and the other hidden away down in the tunnels underneath the school. The catacombs. But it was growing darker outside, the sun going down behind the tall buildings, and the two had returned to their dorm to get ready for bed- Simon in the bathroom showering, Baz sat at his desk reading, waiting to do the same. 

Just to his luck it seemed Simon had decided to take a longer shower. Maybe half an hour to forty five minutes later, he heard the water shut off and the curtain being pulled open. Crowley knew what was taking him so long- Simon finally opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. He was wearing sweatpants, but much to Baz's shock, no shirt. He must have forgotten it (of course he did). But that wasn't the most shocking thing. That wasn't what made him freeze in place. No, it was the mark that could be seen on the upper left side of his chest. A starry night sky that looked like it was painted on, the moon and the sun the center pieces. 

Quickly, Baz rose from his chair, pushing past Simon and into the bathroom. He was trying not to think of the mark, but as he got undressed his mind wandered back to it. With only his underwear on, Baz looked down to his thigh where a matching mark laid. This shit wasn't supposed to happen, especially not to him and not with Simon of all people. He knew that boy believed in soulmates- one late night, on a good day, while they were too tired to think straight, Simon had told him about his belief- finding his soulmate was one of the things that kept him going. But for Baz, it was another thing to dread. Another complication in the life of the esteemed boy. 

What the hell was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could just come out of the bathroom freshly showered like 'Hey Snow, worst chosen one to ever be chosen and enemy of my entire family, we're soulmates! Want to make out?'. Well, technically he could. But he didn't think that would go over very well. With a deep sigh, Baz turned toward the shower and stepped inside. He pulled the door shut behind him, letting the warm water cascade down his body loosening up the muscles that were constantly sore and tense. A soft sound of pleasure escaped as the steam surrounded his body, the water feeling amazing after such a long day. 

He took his time in the shower, thoroughly cleaning himself as the thoughts continued to cloud his head. It wasn't until the water was starting to run cold that he finally turned it off, stepping out onto the bathmat to dry himself. Baz looked at himself in the mirror as he wrapped the dark grey towel around his waist. It was a towel he had brought from home, of course, the name 'Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch' sewn into the bottom right corner and the texture plush against his skin. Only after he was dry and clothed did he even unlock the door to the bathroom, turning the knob and heading back into the bedroom where Simon was sat waiting on his bed, now fully clothed. Thank Crowley.

Baz's eyes lingered on the other boy as he exited the bathroom, meeting his eyes only for a moment before tearing them away. He wore a white t-shirt, some black pants, and a black robe. The ending of the robe sleeves were a light blue, and his initials were sewn into the upper right chest area in white. 'T.B.G-P.' Even after Baz had looked away, Simon's eyes seemed to stay. Of course he hadn't seen the matching mark, Simon had no idea what was going on in the vampire's head. Though, when did he? To him, the other had always seemed to be a complete mystery.

Baz made his way across the room, dropping his clothes to join the rest of the dirty outfits he had worn that week- he'd spell them clean later. After tidying up his desk he went back toward the two beds side by side, making his best attempt to keep his eyes away from the chosen one still staring from his own. Slipping under the sheets, Baz turned his back, facing the rest of the empty room. He listened to the sound of blankets moving, only able to assume Simon was finally getting under his own and ready to go to bed. And so, with a soft sigh, Baz spelled off the lights and closed his eyes. 

However, he didn't sleep. 

He laid there, waiting, allowing Simon to fall asleep first before he gave in to himself. Baz turned over, now facing the other boy. Luckily, due to what he was, it was easier for him to see in the dark. Now, he didn't have complete night vision, no- it was just... easier. Everything seemed a little brighter. He let his eyes scan slowly over Simon's face, taking in every freckle. Every mole. The way his lips were parted slightly and even through sleep he was breathing through his mouth (bloody mouth breather). The way he looked so... at peace. The constant worrying gone, the pressure of being the chosen one having dissipated. 

Nights, when Simon was sleeping, these were the only times Baz allowed himself to indulge. He gave in to the neediness of his love, taking the time to finally admire the other. With his act gone and his walls down, he could do just that. Admire him. Take the time to really feel what Simon did to him. The way his undead heart would beat wildly in his chest, the blood he'd drank not long ago rising to his cheeks and tinting them pink. Crowley, the things this boy was capable of doing to him.


End file.
